Rolled R's
by Kabien
Summary: A jump in time after Anne Lister and Ann Walker have gotten married and are settling in to their new life together at Shibden. This new life includes a new friendship between Ann and Marian which could leave Anne feeling bombarded.


Chapter 1. The Nerve

Gazing at Ann sitting across from me at our dinner table still astounds me. To think this has finally happened? No longer a dream that I found repeating over and over every night for years. It's been two years since we had taken communion and I still find myself waiting to open my eyes to discover it has been all but a dream.

This morning there's an extra glow that radiates from her. She playfully places a piece of scone into her mouth as she keeps her entrancing blue eyes on mine. It's good to see her so settled in and at peace in her own mind. I return the gaze as I sip my tea. It's our own little language.

It is also fantastic to see her getting along so well with Marian. The two are certainly of like minds and keep one another company when I am called away. I admit, my tolerance for Marian is small but she is still my blood and the only family I have left. My dear Aunt has been gone only for a short period of time, and I do feel somewhat lost without her. Marian has taken to treating Ann like a sister. Perhaps, she sees the sister in her that she wished I could have been. I don't take issue and accept it. That is until the two decide to gang up on me.

This morning Marian graces us with her plans for the day. She rambles on and on about trips to town, and perhaps a stroll through the park. It's a brisk day and the sun should raise the temperature a tad bit more by noon. Ann offers to accompany her, and Marian welcomes it.

I'm distracted by a ray of light that cuts through the somewhat dusty air and hits Ann along the side of her face. This causes her already infectious smile to stand out more than usual. Her curls that hang by her ears bounce as she speaks, and nearly get caught in her earrings. How I wish we could be back in bed instead of here, but hey ho. My thoughts are interrupted by my name being said in Ann's soft voice.

"What do you think?" She repeats.

"Of what?" I ask having no clue what was being said up to this point.

"Of Marian asking Mr. Abbot to tea?" Her tone was slightly annoyed with her having to repeat herself. It's usually the tone I recieve when I find myself checking the time in what she calls "Inappropriate occasions", but I beg to differ.

I shoot a glance over to my sister who already knows my response. This is one of the biggest flaws that I wish she would learn from.

Marian is an intelligent woman. I do not tell her with the fear that she might be encouraged to overstep, but when she continues to seek comfort with these Tradesmen I often find myself thinking what would she ever do without me? I wish constantly that she would hold herself in a higher regard. She can go very far if she was willing to give herself a chance.

"Mmm." I respond keeping my eyes on her to see if she breaks.

"I know that Mr. Abbot is of trade, but he is a good man and we have already spoken multiple times." Defended Marian. "Never once has he even wanted to bother or pester you with our meetings. The only reason I bring it up now is because I have insisted."

I raise an eyebrow and put down my cup. "See Marian? I don't see why if you enjoy this man's company so much that you must insist on my approval?"

Her temperament tenses. I could see her holding back and attempting very hard not to boil over. She huffs, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Why must you insist on a life lesser than what you deserve? You can have so much more than what you are allowing yourself to have. Instead, you insist on settling down with the first man of trade that shows you the least bit of attention. You might as well go for one of the servents."

"Anne," Ann chimes in, "must you? She is only asking for you to meet the man."

Marian is hurt, which is usually how our arguements about her romantic life end. "I am perfectly fine with how I choose to live my life." She takes a moment to compose herself."I only wanted to include you because you are the only family I have left. You are my sister, Anne. We've no longer an Aunt nor Father. We have no brothers. No other family. Just you and I. We are the last, but still you insist that I shall never marry? I need to live Anne. You have gone and had adventures, and now it is my turn."

I suddenly felt a kick come from under the table. When my eyes met the source I found Ann looking back in disapproval. Her brow raised and I knew surely what was to follow. This alliance with my sister has quickly come to be a slight downside to them having grown close.

She holds the gaze and I can feel the urge of giving in to her grow and grow. Her ability to unhinge me and bend me to her well with a single look continues to baffle me. Are we sure she is not a witch and I have simply fallen under her spell?

Either way, I brake. "Very well. He may come and I will be there."

Marian needs to catch hold of the table in order to stop herself from falling out of her chair. She releases the biggest sigh of relief, "Thank you." She turns to Ann, "And thank you for finally bringing some sense back into this family."

Now, I must prepare myself. This should be great fun.


End file.
